As a conventional technique, a digital camera is generally known which is directly connected to a printer via a cable, so as to make the printer print an image designated by a user (see, for example, Patent Documents 1 and 2). In addition, recently, a camera may be installed in a portable terminal apparatus such as a cellular phone or a PDA (personal digital assistant). The camera installed in such a portable terminal apparatus has a high pixel density so as to have performance similar to that of the digital camera. Accordingly, there are market needs requiring that the portable terminal apparatus also have the distinctive techniques of the digital camera. Such distinctive techniques include the above function of being connected directly to the printer via a cable, so as to print images.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. H11-155120    Patent Document 2: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2001-218096
However, the portable terminal apparatus has a data communication function; thus, it stores image data having various formats, such as images obtained from web pages on the Internet, or images appended to received emails. Therefore, not only the image captured by the user itself (as when using the digital camera), but also, for example, the top-page image of the portable terminal apparatus, created by another person and sold on the Internet, may be downloaded and printed. In most cases, such a top-page image is copyrighted; thus, leaving such unauthorized printing comes into question in consideration of the protection of the copyright applied to image data. On the other hand, recently, the digital camera or a digital video camera may have a communication module so as to have a data communication function similar to the cellular phone or the like. Such a device also causes a similar question to that discussed above.